Sweetness
by remmy94
Summary: Things were going fine for me until I blacked out one night and woke to a demon butler serving tea and scones. He's convinced I've made a contract with him—I'm convinced he's lying. Told in a series of drabbles. (Rating subject to change) SebastianxOC
1. Part 1

**STORY SUMMARY: **Things were going fine for me until I blacked out one night and woke to a demon butler serving tea and scones. He's convinced I've made a contract with him—I'm convinced he's lying.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **Hello dear readers, both new and old. I have made the decision to return to my 2015 fanfictions: this applies to both **Sweetness** and eventually **Destroy She Said**. However, before I begin releasing any entirely new content, I'll just be conducting a minor sweep of both stories. Cleaning up some plot points, grammar, and most notably: **Sweetness'** format. That's right folks, I hope you like drabbles 'cause **SWN** is getting revamped to match **DSS**. The goal is to make it easier to update both fics simultaneously.

Enjoy!

**Sweetness**

Part One

Somewhere in my youth I'd developed a talent for sleeping through just about anything. Thunderstorms, car alarms, questionable neighbors, police sirens—you name it. Last week, every apartment on my block had a burglary. Mine being of no exception. Yet _somehow_, as a group of loud, uncoordinated, delinquents broke through my kitchen window—hauling out my television, toaster oven, and a box of frosted flakes—I'd remained blissfully unaware.

So when all it took was the soft rustle of disturbed fabric to rouse me out of slumber, I should've immediately registered the threat. Instead, my dried-up sponge of a brain tried wholeheartedly to convinced me otherwise. If nothing else, it was a clear indication that I'd become far too adept at lying to myself.

_Screeeee—!_

My bedroom curtains were swept aside noisily, metal hoops sliding beneath a metal rod, flooding the area with needle-like sun-rays. In the same instant, my eyes shot open and I rolled defensively away from the racket; in the process tumbling off my mattress in a tangle of linen sheets. My retinas were still adjusting to the sudden assault of light, as my fingers scurried hectically amongst the floor boards in search of my only means of defense. An aluminum bat.

"Good afternoon, young mistress—I hope you slept well. Ordinarily, I would have woken you much sooner, however I thought it prudent to allow you rest after last nights trying events."

I froze. Even donned in pajamas with minimal bust support, bed hair looking like Medusa's less-fortunate sister and wielding sports equipment from back in my softball days, I still couldn't find it within myself to be embarrassed. Not when across on the opposite side of the bed, stood a _complete_ and _utter_ stranger.

"I took the liberty of preparing your breakfast. A choice of sourdough or blackberry pecan scones with whipped schmear; alongside a bowl of sliced pears and oats."

_A complete and utter stranger _who was currently sporting a full tux and serving scones like this situation was sane.

"As I wasn't certain of your preference between English tea or coffee, I settled on warm lemon water with a hint of honey. Also, I did notice that your pantry was looking a tad sparse."

_Like this situation was __normal_.

"So I took the liberty of cleaning and restocking your shelves."

Staring at my second intruder of the month in disbelief, I attempted to connect the dots. Trouble was there were no dots to connect. No matter how hard I tried there was no way to rationalize his random appearance in my home. And there was especially no way to rationalize his downright blasé behavior.

Meanwhile, the man smiled serenely (the term: cool as a cucumber came to mind) and wordlessly offered a steaming cup with an outstretched hand. The initial shock eventually abated; therefore I took the next most logical step—and screamed.

**AN: **As always please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! :)


	2. Part 2

**STORY SUMMARY: **Things were going fine for me until I blacked out one night and woke to a demon butler serving tea and scones. He's convinced I've made a contract with him—I'm convinced he's lying.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**Sweetness**

Part Two

I liked to think my survival instincts were up to par as I swung my weapon, smashing the proffered teacup out of his grasp and sending it careening against the wall. A pale stain formed where the beverage had splattered across my carpet; I spared it only the briefest of glances before my eyes darted back to my perpetrator.

"Who are you and what heck are you doing in my apartment?!" I shouted, uncaring if I disturbed my floor-mates. Perhaps even hoping (probably in vain) that someone would have the cognitive sense to call the cops. Though, knowing the kinds of people whom took up residence in my building, it was doubtful. The place was affordable for a reason.

Appearing only slightly perturbed by my violent outburst, Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Probably-Criminally Insane, calmly placed the breakfast tray down on my night stand and rested a gloved hand above his heart. I might have been gaping as he followed that up with an audacious bow.

"Forgive me, my lady, I've acted carelessly. I was informed last night that you may not remember our encounter." He straightened, frowning slightly. "While that may complicate matters, I see no reason why we cannot simply reintroduce ourselves. You are Zella Marie Frey—"

With no small amount of effort, I lifted and pointed my bat at the guy with narrowed eyes, promptly cutting him off. The slight trembling of the aluminum betrayed my fear.

"W-What, I don't know what you're talking about. My memory is working great, you're just not in it! I even know my own name, thank you very much—so there's no point trying to remind me. And how did you even get in here? I reinforced all my locks!"

The man parted his lips as if to respond but a sloppy jab from my new best friend (which, annoyingly enough, he managed to side step with ease) solved that problem.

"Actually, no, never mind any of that." I ground out. "Just—just leave. I want you to go." No movement. I tried again.

"Get out!" Nada.

My courage was rapidly diminishing along with my volume; as he set a foot forward, edging along the corner of my bed frame, I squeaked and shuffled backwards.

"Please?" It was an afterthought and I wasn't at all surprised when it also had zilch effect. In lieu of taking my directive, he continued smiling that disarming smile and began approaching at a steadier pace.

My dad, being a military man, had once drilled it into my frontal lobe to never turn my back on an opponent. I tried to keep that advice in mind as I was herded further and further into a corner.

"I'm afraid I can't follow that order, my lady, as it violates our contract." He certainly didn't look sorry—in fact, he looked the exact opposite of sorry. It wasn't hard to guess that to some degree, he was enjoying himself. It made me want to knock his face in—and I would have tried if I wasn't a three-hundred percent sure that it would result in me getting killed faster.

And what contract was he referring to? I hadn't been lying when I said I'd never seen the guy before in my life; regardless of the nonsense he was spouting...why was I even considering the existence of a contract at all? This loon was clearly a few crayons short of a Crayola pack. Being devastatingly handsome didn't change that.

I eyeballed the waning amount of vacant space separating us; with each passing second he drew just a little bit nearer, as if unsure of the best method to coax a frightened animal out from it's hiding spot. I glowered—because no way would I be treated as a scared kitten in my last moments of life. This stranger, whoever he was, was clearly planning on doing terrible, horrible, unspeakable things to me and I refused to go down without a fight.

He must have sensed my shifting resolve, because suddenly he was advancing much too quickly, much too soon. As he began toeing the boundary of my personal bubble, I swung the bat, striking only air. He continued dodging each assault with expert precision until finally seizing the top end with a single hand—halting my attack along with my heartbeat. My soon to be executioner met my eyes with an unabashed gaze and I absently noticed their odd shade of burgundy. Decidedly lovely—despite whose stupid-terror-inducing face they were attached to.

As those gleaming orbs found and held my own, I was loath to admit that my bottom lip began to quiver; my tear ducts followed suit, producing water without consent. Still, I glared up at him with abandon as he used his grip on my weapon to confiscate then toss it aside as if it were a twig. It hit the floor with a resounding _thud_.

**AN: **A reader once asked me why I was keeping my chapters so short. Because it's a drabble folks. It's even posted in the description. Drabbles=short but frequent updates. Drabbles also decrease the chances of author abandonment because they're relatively easy to write. :)


	3. Part 3

**STORY SUMMARY: **Things were going fine for me until I blacked out one night and woke to a demon butler serving tea and scones. He's convinced I've made a contract with him—I'm convinced he's lying.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**Sweetness **

Part Three

The man in black used his left hand to retrieve a neatly folded handkerchief from inside his breast pocket and held it out as if it were a peace offering.

"I apologize if I frightened you. That was not my intention."

He seemed oddly sincere—not that I was buying it. I clenched my teeth, while simultaneously knocking his olive branch aside. No way was I going to let myself be manipulated.

"If you're a serial killer, I'd really prefer if you'd skip the whole lulling me into a false sense of security thing and just got it over with."

And like that, his smile was back. I refused to acknowledge it's ridiculous level of magnetism.

"And _were_ I a serial killer, I'd surely take your preferences into consideration. However, since that is not the case, I'll stand by my previous statement. I have no intentions of upsetting you, much less causing you any harm." He reiterated.

I clamped my teeth tighter still.

"Sorry if I find that a little hard to believe. T-this may come as a surprise but you should know that breaking and entering is very much illegal here in the states. So I suggest you take your tailcoat and weird British biscuits and leave before I phone the police."

The stranger's eyebrow twitched. "Once again, mistress, that is impossible. Obviously you do not recall, but approximately twelve hours prior to now you entered into a binding contract with myself in exchange for your everlasting soul. Until the terms and conditions of said contract have been met, I am slated to remain by your side."

I could feel my eyes doubling in size. He was joking right? He had to be. It sounded like fiction. Deals in exchange for souls—Ha! What did he think he was? A devil?

This stirred a chuckle and I realized with dread that I'd spoken out loud.

"Yes, indeed." Came his reply. "And all the proof you require is engraved upon your very neck. Allow me." It seemed within a blink of an eye he was gone and back again. Without any sort of warning, the 'self-proclaimed devil' reappeared mere inches away, fingering a compact mirror.

My thoughts stuttered to a halt_. _How had he moved so quickly, and—when had he even gone to my vanity to salvage the device? My mind was still whirling with questions as he leaned in, though careful to avoid so much as brushing against me, positioning the tool over my left shoulder so that I had a clear view of my nape. I hadn't been sure what I was supposed to be looking for until my eyes zeroed in on the newest addition to my skin. There, clear as day, sitting at the very top of my spine, was a tattoo. Or at least that's the only thing I could think to compare it to. Round in shape with a prominent pentagram etched within the center. I knew I was gawking, but couldn't be bothered enough to snap my mouth shut.

"What the—" I hissed, snatching the mirror away, trying to crane my head far back enough to gain a better vantage point. But no matter what angle I turned, it didn't vanish or look any different. I began hyperventilating. Urgently I spun, pinning the culprit with a pleading look.

"Tell me this is fake."

"Unfortunately not, my lady."

My head was spinning, breathing became a chore.

_Oh god oh god oh_—

My vision blurred next and I vaguely registered the firm press of a palm against my waist.

"Don't touch me," was the last thing I slurred before passing out.

**AN: **The next couple chapters will be in Sebastian's POV ;) Leave a comment


	4. Part 4

**STORY SUMMARY: **Things were going fine for me until I blacked out one night and woke to a demon butler serving tea and scones. He's convinced I've made a contract with him—I'm convinced he's lying.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**Sweetness **

Part Four

_Approximately__ twelve hours earlier..._

Sebastian had decided long ago that humans were above all, a silly and mundane species. He often compared them to packs of mangy dogs, perpetually chasing their own tails and laying waste to everything they touched. He supposed, in a serendipitous way, it was fortunate that they were also _delicious_—that one redeeming quality was enough to keep even the most ill tempered of demons from losing patience and setting the breed aflame.

The irony was that the sole purpose his brethren hunted mortals, was consequently the very same that kept them alive—and _thriving_ if their growing numbers were anything to judge by. _Sebastian_, as his (human-turned-devil) master had titled him some hundred-fifty years before, spent the better half of those dual centuries fantasizing about such delicacies. In his opinion, human souls were truly the epitome of _fine dining_. Regrettably, due to current circumstances, he could do _little_ more than fantasize.

The demon butler, whom was forever bound to serve one _boy_ for the remainder of eternity, was barred from partaking—from ever again feeling the euphoric rush that came with devouring a human morsel. The reasoning behind this was that a devil could only create and maintain a single contract at a time—and _only_ after that contract has been either completed or terminated, could he move on to another. Termination was only ever the result of death.

Resentment wasn't something a hell-being typically felt. One's emotions normally ranged somewhere between feral, possessive and slightly amused. Things like love—hate—fear—and _resentment_ shouldn't even register as a blip on a demonic radar. At least that's what Sebastian had always assumed—until the incident. Perhaps it wasn't rational to fault Ciel for the unfortunate turn of events concerning Alois Trancy; but in turn Ciel couldn't fault his _lowly _butler for occasionally imagining tearing his young master to pieces if only to reclaim a fraction of his former freedom.

Now, in order to gain sustenance, Sebastian was forced to degrade himself by feeding as the weaker devils did. Outside of souls, blood was the single best alternative; however, while flavorsome, the tangy substitute never truly satisfied in the way it's competitor did. It was like eating only gourmet salads after a lifetime of red meat.

Thus, it was with an forlorn sigh that Sebastian vanished from his ledge atop a multi-rise building, materializing amidst the scattered populous below. The young lord would be expecting his return soon; if he wanted his meal he'd need to act with haste.

**AN:** Thoughts and/or opinion on Sebastian situation? BTW: While I'm doing my best to edit, please point out any miss-spelled words you will eventually stumble across.


	5. Part 5

**STORY SUMMARY: **Things were going fine for me until I blacked out one night and woke to a demon butler serving tea and scones. He's convinced I've made a contract with him—I'm convinced he's lying.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**Sweetness**

Part Five

Despite the late hour, the street-side venues was practically teeming with individuals. All around, in various directions, humans were laughing boisterously—perhaps a tad drunk, while others peered about with murky eyes and dilated pupils. Sebastian had witnessed the effects of narcotics often enough to know that many wouldn't even recall his face come morning. It was an opportunity he was reluctant to pass up. Ordinarily, getting a meal translated to seducing his prey away from the flock—but given the dangerously high levels of inebriation existent within this pub, the butler doubted he'd need to apply very much effort.

Sebastian weaved through the masses, generally undetected, arriving at the bar to order the glass of red port he'd pretend to sip until something more appetizing walked by. Leaning elegantly against the hard-oak counter, the demon began scrutinizing the room in search of possible candidates. Not to far off, there was a group of gaggling middle-aged woman, all donned in pastels and smeared chalk-coal based makeup. One, the unnatural blonde, noticed his attention and immediately returned it with leer. Disinterested, Sebastian moved on.

Next his eyes settled on a pair of young men, both cackling like hyenas and knocking fists every couple of minutes. He spent less time considering them than the primadonnas.

For a while, things continued in such a fashion—dismissing one person after another; too sickly, too decrepit, too much body fat. Each negative quality effecting their blood in varying yet equally unpleasant ways.

Sebastian firmly believed he was nothing without his impeccable taste.

Regrettably, time was of the essence. He was just considering taking the ogling blonde up on her wordless proposition when the stool beside him was nudged aside and a chipper lilted voice requested something called a _pink_ _flirtini_.

Utilizing of his peripherals, Sebastian observed the dainty female as she hopped onto the empty seat, oblivious of his inspection. She was pretty thing, by mortal standards. Possessing an ocean of thick, dark hair—large pale eyes—and milky skin, with the exception of her cheeks which were stained rosy without the use of cosmetics.

As she fiddled with her mobile device, the demon leisurely traced her gently rounded figure—being the sort that many males converted so fiercely back during his time in ancient Rome. It was regrettable that the style had fallen out of favor in recent years since he also preferred a heavy bosom and healthy hips to the skinny silhouettes modern society seemed to crave. The girl's modest black peacoat and denim trousers did little to thwart his imagination. However, while it was her womanly assets that initially garnered his notice, it was her mouthwatering scent that sustained it.

Sweet and tantalizing, with just a hint of melancholy. Mild compared to the fiery elixirs Sebastian relished during his time prior to Ciel, yet somehow just, if not more appetizing. She smelled equal parts innocent and matured: like ripe fruit begging to be plucked and savored, again—and again—_and_…

The demon caught himself before he could possibly lean any closer, well aware that his smile was now bordering on predatory. Hmm—perhaps his pallet _had_ changed.

Regardless, the young female was divine and she would be _his_ come morning. Possibly in more ways then one. He hadn't had a chance to relieve his more primal urges in quite some time; no doubt with a bit of persuasion she would be more than obliging.

Her beverage arrived a few short moments later, and Sebastian couldn't resist analyzing the ridiculous concoction that very closely resembled it's namesake. The rim was coated in sugar and citrus extract—with his superior nose he could also detect vodka, champagne, a dash of pineapple juice, and something chemical. It was that final component that gave him a pause.

"Don't judge me. It may have a dumb name and look like a Barbie drink, but's it tastes great," the girl said, clearly misinterpreting his stare.

Sebastian paused, realizing that he'd allowed himself to become inattentive, and hastily widened his lips.

"My apologies. I haven't had the chance to visit this sort of establishment in quite a while. I didn't recall liquor being quite so—"

"Garish—gaudy—flamboyant? Tell me when I'm getting close."

He smirked, bringing his own glass to his mouth. "Pink."

"Yeah—I'll concede to that. The color is a pretty disarming," she replied, following his example and wrinkling her nose at the flavor. "You here alone tonight?"

"Indeed. I was hoping for some peace. Yourself?"

She sniggered. "Well, you definitely came to the wrong place; sports bars aren't really the _peaceful_ type. And I was supposed to be meeting some classmates—plans must have fallen through though 'cause I don't see 'em."

Sebastian drifted just a tad nearer, lowering his voice an octave.

"That is certainly their loss." Normally, such behavior would evoke a blush or at the very least a tentative smile from the fairer sex. Instead, his quarry surprised him by flashing a hundred-watt grin, clasping his upper-arm in some bizarre show of camaraderie.

"Are you coming on to me right now?" she asked, brazenly.

The demon stiffened briefly at the contact, then retrieved her hand and held it captive between one of his own. Sebastian also didn't remember women behaving so boldly either; not that it was entirely unpleasant so he opted to respond in kind.

"Most assuredly."

The brunette eyeballed her imprisoned hand for a nanosecond, as if forgetting how it got there, before moving it up and down, creating a shaking motion.

"Really? That's cool—I have an almost-boyfriend though, so I'm not sure if that's a good idea." She used her free hand to flag down the barista. "Hey—can I get another _fink plirtini,_ please? No, wait, that's not right. Take those beginning letters and reverse them. Thanks."

Sebastian was more observant this time as he watched the boy, barely on the cusp of manhood, pour her drink—and just as he suspected the male dusted some fine white powder over the finished product. That explained why half the pub was well beyond standard inebriation—the bartender was spiking the alcohol.

Decorum dictated that he should keep her from participating—oddly, he found himself disinclined to do so.

The young woman rocked in her seat just as 'Riley', or so claimed his name tag, set down her cocktail with a presumptuous wink. "This one's on the house."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, his smile remaining intact. "That won't be necessary. I will be more than happy to take care of the lady's tab."

"I'm a friend of a friend, sir."

Just as Sebastian went to reply, he was intercepted by an irritated snort.

"While _the lady_ appreciates both offers, she's quite capable of paying for her own drink."

The demon's lips twitched upwards. "Of course."

Huffing, the girl took a long sip, while shamelessly inspecting his face. "We never introduced ourselves—I'm Zella."

**AN: **dundundun...


	6. Part 6

**STORY SUMMARY: **Things were going fine for me until I blacked out one night and woke to a demon butler serving tea and scones. He's convinced I've made a contract with him—I'm convinced he's lying.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**Sweetness**

Part Six

The demon's smile broadened, taking the opportunity to recapture her fingers—this time drawing them upwards to issue a gentle kiss. "Right you are, miss Zella—I seem to have forgotten my manners. You may call me Sebastian."

Zella frowned, as if only just grasping something. "You're foreign." She stated.

"Indeed. My previous residence was located just outside of London—but a colleague of mine insisted on traveling." In truth, he and Ciel had been roaming North America for several decades now—but he could hardly divulge that information.

Suddenly, out from the throng of people emerged a plain, bespectacled boy, looking to be around Zella's age, moving to stand beside the female, wearing khakis and an overeager smile.

"Hey, Zel—Sorry, I'm late, traffic jam. The other guys paired up and ditched on the way over so it's just you and me tonight. I hope that's okay?"

The woman in question cast her eyes over to the intruder sluggishly; it was apparent that the drugs in her system were beginning to take effect.

"Nathan? Oh, hey—you made it? Weird. I thought it was prank. Like—make plans with the new broad and leave her out to dry, sort of thing."

The boy chuckled, touching her hand with far too much familiarity. "Nah, we wouldn't do that to you."

Sebastian watched with calculating eyes as the male called Nathan glanced over at Riley. Eye contact was made—an affirmative nod was given—and that's all the evidence Sebastian needed to draw his conclusion. The bumbling classmate was _in_ on the scheme. If he hadn't been pursuing his choice prey, he might have commended both of them on their craftiness. It wasn't difficult to deduce that the young man had purposely delayed his arrival in order to give his bartending companion a chance to drug the unsuspecting girl—thus making his wicked objective significantly easier. However, the fact remained that Zella was _his_ prey and he would not tolerate interferences.

Zella displayed pearly teeth, while swaying slightly on her stool. "Oh, that's such a relief Nate—I knew you were cool!" She turned her glassy eyes over to Sebastian as if expecting him to agree with her, before they faltered and her rosy blush intensified.

"Jeez, I'm so impolite. Sebastian, this is Nathanael Macco—the almost-boyfriend I told you about earlier. We go to school together." Then she leaned nearer as if to whisper a secret, despite that fact that she'd forgotten to lower her voice. "But he doesn't know that last part so don't say anything, 'k?

"I'm your almost-boyfriend?" the runt piped in, drawing Zella's focus and honey scented breath away.

She froze, her orbs whizzing. "Crap. I think he heard me." If Sebastian hadn't been so annoyed at the deviant interloper, he would have found Zella's casual decent into oblivion entertaining. The girl looked to be enjoying herself as she began humming offhandedly to the tempo of the background music—albeit, terribly out of tune.

When Riley replaced her empty glass with a third drink, Sebastian carelessly pushed it out of reach, earning a glower from Nathan. The boy must have finally caught on to his competition because he hurriedly began gathering Zella's possessions and tugging her by the elbow.

"Come on Zel, I think you've had enough for tonight. Why don't I take you home?"

Her glazed eyes blinked in bewilderment. "But—you just got here." She slurred, nearly tumbling out of her seat at Nathan's rough handling. The only thing preventing her collision with the floor was Sebastian's grip on her opposing forearm.

"I have no qualms escorting miss Zella myself." Sebastian stated, leaving little room for argument. The dense mortal didn't catch on to his hidden warning.

Instead he glared. "Yeah right, buddy. She doesn't even know you."

Zella blinked. "He's Sebastian," she reminded him helpfully. The butler fought a chuckle. The powder seemed to have completely disintegrated any sense of self preservation she might have previous retained.

As Nathan practically carried the tottering girl towards the exit, the devil butler followed closely behind. Outside, the boulevard was dampened from rainfall but for the most part, it was uninhabited. The sandy-haired male didn't look happy to have been shadowed.

"What is your deal, man? Can't you take a hint—_get lost_."

"Certainly. I have no desire to linger upon these streets for any longer than strictly warranted. Though, firstly, I'll be taking the young woman."

Meanwhile, Zella was beginning to resemble a rag doll—her eyes half-lidded and glazed over, while her limbs hung unnaturally relaxed against her sides; sporting a silly little grin. She barely reacted when in the blink of an eye, Sebastian advanced, using one hand to push away the interfering male, vaguely registering his hiss of pain, while using the other to wrap snuggly around Zella's waist. She seemed thankful for the support—leaning heavily into his side.

"I feel sorta sea-sick," she lethargically mumbled at the pavement.

The demon rubbed her side tenderly, his lips twitching upward. "That is because Mr. Nathaniel had his bartending friend lace your cocktail."

Zella clutched his sleeve, pale nails digging in as she tipped her chin back to stare up at him beseechingly.

"Really?" she asked. "That sucks."

"Quite right. Tell me Mr. Macco. What was your plan? Drug the poor girl—then drag her home. Perhaps violate her? Naughty boy—you truly have no manners."

The whelp scowled, cradling his damaged arm, a thin layer of perspiration leaking from his pores. "You can't prove any of that."

"Hm. I suppose not—but I have no intention of reporting your crime, so proof is negligible."

"Huh—then what do you want?! Why not just take the her and go? It's not like she'll remember anything."

Sebastian readjusted his grip on the girl as her leg muscles periodically gave out. She whimpered when she began sliding again, so the devil lifted her, using one arm and his shoulder as a support system. In response Zella giggled dreamily and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"You're so pretty…and you smell _great_."

Sebastian paid her actions little mind—even when she started winding his hair between her knuckles.

"Rest assured, I intend to—however before that, I just need to take care of one pesky nuisance."

Sebastian released just a hint of his demonic aura, allowing it to seep into the air, causing his iris' to glow scarlet. Nathanael sputtered, his knees quacking like a new born colt as he began edging backwards. The demon followed, his longer strides covering the distance with ease.

"You see, sir, whether or not you had prior claim, this girl is now my supper—and I do not share." With that he spun on his heal, unfurling his right leg and slamming it against the boy's ribcage. Nathan went careening, limbs flailing bonelessly, before skidding to a halt in the center of the road. He laid there motionless for several minutes, then moaned pitifully and weakly attempted to regain his footing. He failed twice. The screeching of car tires was his only warning before a oncoming vehicle collided with his broken body, once more propelling him airborne. Sebastian was already multiple blocks away before the screaming began. He was growing rather peckish.

**AN: **Isn't Sebastian terrible? I mean, Nathan is obviously worse, but Sebastian come on, man...don't save a girl just to turn around and eat her.


	7. Part 7

**STORY SUMMARY: **Things were going fine for me until I blacked out one night and woke to a demon butler serving tea and scones. He's convinced I've made a contract with him—I'm convinced he's lying.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**Sweetness**

Part Seven

Zella, who had apparently dozed off at some point before the commotion, mumbled inaudible words against his ear; tightening her hold on his neck when he smoothed the flat of his palm down her spine in a mockery of affection; his eyes searched for a place to take his late-night meal. Spotting a deserted ally, he strode inside and pressed the human girl against one of the conjoining brick walls. And because some primal part of himself preferred his prey to struggle, the demon used his thumb and forefinger to pinch her arm.

"Arghh." She grumbled into his shoulder.

He did it again.

"Stop. Ithertss."

'_Stop. It hurts_,' he mentally translated.

"Miss Zella, please do try to cooperate. I really would prefer if you were awake for this."

"Tired."

"Miss Zella—" the girl began snoring softly.

Sebastian sighed. "Very well."

Propping her more firmly against the brick purchase, Sebastian used one hand to unbutton the top of her jacket and pull the lapel along with several strands of hair aside. With that accomplished, he angled her chin sideways, taking his time to appreciate the creamy paleness of her naked throat—sparing another minute to lick long, leisurely stripes along her vein—and then when the temptation grew to be to much, he bit down.

Sebastian knew the very instant she shot to awareness, or rather semi-awareness, as her heartbeat promptly accelerated. He spared this detail little courtesy, concentrating instead on the glorious flavor assaulting his senses. Though the tang of chemicals was still palpable in her blood stream, even with that mild imperfection, Zella tasted magnificent. Her red nectar seeped into his waiting mouth, lavishing each tooth and nerve ending with pleasure. Still not nearly as delicious her soul would've been, but mind-numbingly delectable all the same. The butler knew his current actions were the equivalent of victimizing a lame animal, but mercy was not in a demon's nature. Especially when it encumbered access to such an exquisite morsel.

He'd expected her to fight—but perhaps she couldn't. Perhaps the substance was more powerfully than he'd assumed.

After the initial gorge, Sebastian gradually slowed his pulls, lapping up the free flowing blood rather than aggressively sucking it from her wound. This was when he noticed two things. Firstly, Zella, whom was silently weeping against his clavicle, had yet to loosen her hold on him; and second, his left hand, which was burning in the place where his contract with Ciel resided. As if afire—it burned. And the more blood he suckled from Zella the fiercer that fire raged. Gasping, Sebastian tore his mouth from the girl's neck, causing her to yelp. With one arm he hoisting the girl, simultaneously using his bloodied teeth to remove his left glove. He stared wide eyed at his contract mark. Within seconds it had faded to almost nothing, and as he watched, it continued doing so. It was being absorbed by his skin, like ink upon parchment, leaving only a clean and smooth surface in it's wake.

Stunned, his hold on the girl named Zella slipped and despite her valiant efforts, she slid to the ground in a crumpled heap. Fresh tears streaming from her eyes and fingers bloodied from cupping her injury.

Very few things in life could truly astonish a demon—fewer still could astonish Sebastian—but then…with the contract nullified, he was no longer 'Sebastian', now was he? He was once again a nameless demon, free to do as he wished—to claim what he wished—and to devour _whom_ he wished. He nearly salivated at the mere thought of reintroducing human souls into his diet. But the circumstances still begged the question—how? How as this possible? The obvious conclusion was that Ciel had died; but that was unlikely and therefore dismissed since he'd detected no distress over their link.

The less obvious explanation was that Zella and her immaculate blood were somehow to blame—or rather to thank. Jilted, the demon flexed his arms only to realize she was no longer in them. She wasn't hard to locate, sitting in ball barely two feet away, trembling like a leaf on the brink of autumn. _Yes_, his demonic instincts whispered, _this is her doing_. He was now in debt to a human—this knowledge was both foreign and slightly uncomfortable to acknowledge.

But then, perhaps he could tip the scale in _his_ own favor. Granting her a wish would certainly balance the cosmic scale—though demons couldn't do so without _first_ forming a binding contract. Which played nicely into his agenda. He rather enjoyed that idea of claiming Zella's soul after abstaining for nearly two-centuries. If fact, the very notion had him practically purring with satisfaction.

Mind made up, the demon knelt and leveled the girl with a persuasive grin.

Zella looked up at him with betrayed eyes. "You bit me."

**AN: **...


	8. Part 8

**STORY SUMMARY: **Things were going fine for me until I blacked out one night and woke to a demon butler serving tea and scones. He's convinced I've made a contract with him—I'm convinced he's lying.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**Sweetness**

Part Eight

No point denying it. "I did."

"It hurts."

Instead of replying, the demon gently pushed her red-stained fingers away and replaced them with his own; realizing that he may have been a tad too enthusiastic when inflicting the bite. However, if he succeeded in convincing her to secure a covenant with him, the injury would be healed instantly.

"I can remedy that, if you like."

"How."

"You will need to make a wish."

Pause. The girl's mouth flattened.

"Huh, you're really pretty."

The devil arched a brow. It was evident that Zella was still even much under the influence of the narcotics—acquiring a contract with her might be more trying than he'd originally assumed.

"Yes, you did mention that. You should keep in mind that appearance are often times deceiving."

"No—really you are. Just like a doll…" she paused, her eyes zoning out for a moment. "I used to have one that looked like you."

He hummed, retrieving his handkerchief to begin dabbing at her neck. "One what?" he inquired politely.

"Doll—I miss her." The demon's orbs flickered, scrutinizing her features as she grew more and more pensive. Utilizing smooth fingers, the nameless demon pushed some unruly strands aside and when that didn't help her focus, he used those same appendages to snap twice beside her ear.

"Zella, sweetling, what is your wish?"

She shrugged. "Don' know."

"Yes, well unfortunately, dear, that's not very helpful. Why not try again?"

"Hmm?"

Perhaps it was time to change tactics.

"If you could have anything—if I could give you anything, what would it be?"

Zella leaned her head back, yawning widely. "Someone—" she murmured.

The demon perked marginally. "Someone, who?"

Now her eyes were closed. "I can't believe you bit me…how mean."

"Miss Zella, please focus."

Several seconds of quiet followed and the demon was about to nudge her awake again, but then she slurred her response so softly that were he not a demon, he'd likely have missed it.

"I'm lonely sometimes."

"Do you desire companionship?"

Another yawn, this one accompanied with a nose scrunch. "Companship?"

"Companionship." He corrected tolerantly. "Someone to ease your loneliness."

"Hmm—a friend?" her lashes fluttered, but she eventually managed to keep them open long enough to fix him with an inquisitive stare—although slightly out-of-focus.

"I suppose. If that's what you wish."

More silence.

Well aware that Ciel had likely noticed his degenerated seal by now and was probably scouring the city in search for him, the demon decided to hurry things along.

"Do you wish for a friend, Zella?"

She blinked.

Once. Twice.

"Yes."

The nameless devil sighed in reprieve. While he could never truly be her _friend_, as such a concept was alien to most, if not all, demons, he could still temporarily fill those shoes; if only for Zella's benefit.

**AN: **As always, give me a peek into your brains via the comment section down below ;)


	9. Part 9

**STORY SUMMARY: **Things were going fine for me until I blacked out one night and woke to a demon butler serving tea and scones. He's convinced I've made a contract with him—I'm convinced he's lying.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: *Wheezing*** So this was the final chapter I had to clean up. I'm so happy to finally be done-as most writers know, the worst part of the writing process is the editing...and the reediting. Seriously, URG. Anyway, enjoy. New content to be released within a couple days. PS: Shoutout to all my lovely reviewers and those who followed/faved!

**Sweetness **

Part Nine

"Very well." He acquiesced, placing both hands under her armpits in order to pull her back into a comfortable sitting position. Within seconds she was slipping back down again, so he maintained her posture by placing one hand below her ribs. She looked down at it with a mildly perplexed expression and he was forced to snap his fingers again.

"In exchange for your soul I will offer you five years of unconditional companionship."

That seemed to garner Zella's attentiveness. She huffed, enlarged pupils narrowing in outrage. "Wha—that's so stingy. Friendship's for life, you know!"

He wordlessly brushed away the finger she'd been using to prod his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, a lifetime arrangement is not collateral I can bargain at this time. However, taking into account my debt to you, I will double the offer. Procure a bond with me and I will give you ten years free from solitude."

For a split second, the human's gaze became somewhat brighter, revealing a hidden vulnerability, but then the blankness returned.

"You'll stay?"

"You have my word. Do we have an agreement?"

The demon remained perfectly still as her delicate fingers tentatively rose to trace the outline of his cheek bone, ultimately falling short.

"It's really uncanny, ya know? How much you resemble like her. But I can't remember her name—" The girl muttered.

"Indeed." He replied, catching her fingers. It was a good thing that he possessed patience in spades. "Now, once more, do you agree to our terms?"

More slothful blinking, and yet _another_ yawn.

He waited.

"Hmm, I guess so."

The demon smiled widely, a grin teetering on malevolent. But Zella didn't seem the least bit phased as his orbs sheened a frightening red—teetering on magenta—pupils narrowed like a feline.

"Where shall I place our seal, my mistress."

"Huh?"

"A mark seals out contract—and a name binds it. Both are required from you."

"Why?"

"Because both assist in solidifying our covenant."

"Oh."

Hmm. In her current condition, this process would require delicacy.

"Perhaps you would rather chose a name first."

"Don' you already have one?"

He didn't bother hesitating. "No longer."

"That's kind of sad isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say so. Relinquishing one title in favor of a new one is similar to wiping a slate clean. It's rather refreshing."

"Oh."

"My lady, I do hate to rush you but this matter is time sensitive."

"Well, I don' know. I can't even remember Lucille's name…" Pause. "Wait—no, that's it! Her name was Lucille—My doll, the one you look exactly like!" Zella beamed, showing more enthusiasm than she had during the entire ordeal.

The demon deadpanned. "Indeed, my lady."

The girl deflated, knocking her head against the brick wall, seemingly put out that he didn't share her enthusiasm.

"Fine," she groused nearly tumbling over again when she shifted her weight, before suddenly perking up. She then flashed the devil her second hundred-watt smile of the night. "_You_—you can be my new Lucy."

The reaction was instantaneous. The all too familiar singe of a newly forming contract shot down _Lucille's_ arm, radiating through muscle, veins, and tendons, then straight to his fingertips. Just like that, one half of their contract was finalized. The demon's eyes widened with something akin to disbelief—he'd just been titled after a childhood toy—a childhood toy with a _female_ connotation no less.

For a brief moment Lucille had a flashback to when Ciel had confided in his new butler that his chosen name derived from that of a dog. In his opinion, this option was only a slight improvement. But it was too late for anything to be done about it now. Possibly when she was once more coherent, Zella would demand that he alter his appearance in order to accommodate his new name. The demon had played the role of a woman before—and though reluctant, would be willing to do so again. Though, Lucille hoped not as he'd grown quite attached to his current appearance. Either way, it was something to be deliberated at a later time. For now there was just one more step to take.

"Very good, young mistress. And the placement of your seal?" More snapping and another nudge was required to regain her focus. Vaguely, Lucille wondered just how long the effects of these drugs were meant to last.

"Butim reellytred." Which Lucille interpreted as, '_but I'm really tired_.' Understandable. The minute hand was inching closer to midnight with each passing second. And there was also her blood loss, and drug and alcohol consumption to take into account.

"I assure you; the procedure will take but a moment—and the pain will likely cause you to pass out." He replied nonchalantly.

"It's gonna hurt?!" she squeaked.

"Only for a short period."

The female bent her head, hair sweeping forwards. "Tonight seriously blows." Pause. "And this place smells like pee," she whined as an after-thought.

"As you say. Now, miss Zella, your choice?"

"Ugh, I don' even care—just get it over with, _please_."

Such a careless command would ordinarily be taken advantage of by a contracted demon, but because he truly was appreciative of the liberation her blood provided him, he reached for her bowed neck in lieu of her forehead.

"Just relax," was the last thing the newly titled Lucille crooned before closing the gap and sliding his palm beneath the back collar of her peacoat. His luminescent orbs shone one shade deeper as Zella's cries mingled with the moonlight.

**AN:** Okay, so don't be mad that I changed Sebastian's name. I'm sorry-but after a century and a half of being tethered down by Ciel, realistically I think Sebastian/Lucille. would be quite pleased with a change. To me, it just makes sense. Though, not to worry because his appearance will remain the same. Anyway, please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts ;)


End file.
